As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's: 4,708,359; 4,416,466; 4,657,275; 3,811,706 and 4,666,177 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse automatic trailer hitching devices which are designed to simplify the task of aligning and engaging a ball hitch with a trailer tongue.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate from the standpoint of performing the basic function for which they have been specifically developed, these prior art devices are also uniformly deficient in at least one particular aspect of their design.
Needless to say, not all of the deficiencies revolve around a single uniform aspect of the different designs. In fact, many of the prior art constructions have very unique and well thought out cooperating structural arrangements. However, to date no one has incorporated all of the desirable features of the aforementioned diverse hitching devices into a perfectly wedded symbiotic relationship.
Briefly stated, the ideal hitching apparatus should comprise a reliable sighting and alignment arrangement between the ball hitch and the trailer tongue; a relatively automatic engagement arrangement between the hitch and the tongue once these components are aligned within acceptable limits; and, a secure locking arrangement between the tongue and the hitch once these components are operatively engaged with one another.
Therefore the primary objective of this particular invention is to come as close as possible to the ideal hitching apparatus as defined by the parameters listed above.